Your Jyuudaime
by Queen-Of-Darkness-09
Summary: If someone keeps repeating the same thing, especially when they are currently going out for dating, what will your response be? Irritated? Annoyed? Yes, this is what Gokudera feels at the moment. Gokudera x OC [One-shot!] [Dedicated to a friend]


**A/N : All right. Where do I begin? Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating anything for ages? As usual, school stuffs have been bugging me but then, since this is a special occasion, I have to drag myself and type all this idea I had in mind for months. **

**Ahem, to my dearest friend of mine who has successfully made me touched during my birthday, I would like to dedicate this fic to you. I know you'll probably be messaging me and laughing at how hilarious the story is, or being mad at me, but oh well, it's worth it. **

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Miyuki', nor KHR characters. **

* * *

"Oi, which one do you like?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want to buy this for your Jyuudaime? Perhaps, you can buy this for him."

Gokudera, who managed to calm down a few minutes ago, threw a glare at her.

_'There she goes again,'_ he grumpily thought, as he removed his hand from holding hers. His mood was totally ruined, courtesy of Miyuki. Refraining himself from saying some senseless things to her and making the whole situation worse than it should be, he turned to face her. His face told her everything. He was not pleased at all that the same topic was brought up every time they went out dating.

"Look, first of all, Jyuudaime doesn't wear some necklace. Second, can you please just answer me? Which one do you like?" Gokudera asked once more, literally gritting his teeth. He tried his best to sound and remain calm.

"But, I like neither."

At this point, an angry nerve was dangerously twitching on Gokudera's forehead. Taking a deep breath from just exploding right there and then, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her afterwards, marching into some restaurant which Gokudera also did not have any chance to glance at the name of it out of rage.

"Fine then, we go and eat something," that was all he could utter out at the moment, wanting to clear up the tensed-up atmosphere.

Once they have gotten a place for themselves, which was placed a bit far away from the other customers as Gokudera wanted some privacy with her, Miyuki pulled out another question; a question that almost made him blow the entire restaurant up.

"I wonder, Gokudera, why don't you go out with your jyuudaime? I mean, you have him already. So, why do you even bother to go out with me?" Miyuki asked, sounding so innocent, yet at the same time, she had gotten into his nerves.

With a stern face, Gokudera stared hard at her, "How many times do I have to repeat myself that I don't like when you keep bringing that topic up?"

This time, he just could not hold his anger back. He was pissed off; who would not, anyway? Imagine, if you go out dating and your partner keep saying the same thing. Yes, that was what Gokudera happened to be facing at that moment. Every time they spent their time together, she would go, "Why don't you do this with Jyuudaime?", "Why don't you buy this for him?", or "You have your jyuudaime already."

No words could describe his feeling. Irritated? No, he was probably beyond that. He brought her out because he wanted to be there for her, listening to her daily rant and spending some time, aside from clearing up his mind. He felt a sensation of calmness when he was with her, but lately, it had been miserable days when they met up with each other. What had happened to her?

Seeing his serious face, she blinked and innocently spoke up, "Why? I just ask you out of curiosity. Besides, it's the truth, right? Every single soul in Vongola Mansion knows you cherish Tsuna. That's why I wonder why do you prefer to spend your time with me instead of spending yours with him."

"Yes, I cherish Jyuudaime, but hell, you keep repeating it, woman!" Gokudera replied back, slightly raising his voice. His eyebrows furrowed. It was obvious that he was totally annoyed with her remark.

"I said I asked out of curiosity, didn't I?" Miyuki, as well, raised her voice, using the same tone as Gokudera's.

"Seriously, why in the world do you always try to defy me? I just don't want you to keep saying the same thing over and over! Is it really hard to do so?" He felt like ranting, and indeed, he just did. As a matter of fact, he had already yelled at her. Some of the customers had turned their heads to the couple's direction, yet Gokudera just ignored all of the stares he got. Out of blue, his parted lips was completely shut tight. A sudden realisation hit him.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of his woman, he blurted out a wild guess he had in mind, "Oi, don't tell me you're jealous with Jyuudaime..."

A sudden tint of pinkness appeared on Miyuki's cheek. Apparently, his wild guess was a correct guess; even Gokudera was a bit surprised. Being all tsundere, Miyuki turned her face away and refused to make an eye-contact with him. She fidgeted uncomfortably on her place, trying to figure out on how to respond to that.

"I am not." In the end, that was all she could come up with, trying to deny everything.

Gokudera's eyebrows slightly raised up upon hearing her denial.

_'As if I'd buy that kind of answer,'_ he thought, and eventually, his scowl faded and his lips curved up to form a smirk, a mocking smirk.

"Yes, you are," he pursued her. He had leaned forward a bit; his face and hers were just metres away. Gokudera could take a good look at that red, blushing cheeks of hers.

"I am definitely not," Miyuki replied, being all hard-headed and wanting to stick to her decision, though we all knew better that Gokudera was right this time.

"Clearly, you are.."

"I said I was not. Are you dea-"

Her sentence then was disrupted as she was muffled by him... with a kiss. He had leaned closer to her whilst she was busy denying, and in no time, he had boldly smashed his lips to hers, completely shutting her up. She did not hear anything, but big claps given by the customers, who apparently had watched their drama all this time. At this rate, her face had turned to deep, crimson-red. She tried to push him away, but he was so dominant that she was not able to do anything about it.

Once he broke the kiss and she slightly gasped for air, Miyuki could see Gokudera's smirk was still plastered on his face, as if no one could tear it down. He then sat on his seat again.

"This is the first and last time I will tell you. Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime. You are you. You have special place in my heart. Got it, woman? So, stop with all that jealousy of yours," he remarked, sounding very serious, yet one could see that his face was slightly blushing.

Miyuki had no chance to interrupt as he then continued, "... and I swear if you make me say it again, I won't hesitate to blow you up."

* * *

**A/N : Yosh, that's all for now! I really hope you guys will love it! Favourites, Alerts, and Reviews are all greatly appreciated, but bashing people is just out of league. Thank you for reading and do leave a review! **


End file.
